1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for calculations of material properties using terahertz radiation.
2. Description of Related Art
Reflection time domain terahertz (“TD-THz”) transmitters can project a pulsed terahertz (“THz”) beam into a dielectric material under measurement, sometimes called a sample. Such materials may be paper, coated paper, plastic sheet, non-woven materials (fiber, cloth), extruded insulation, foams, adhesives and similar materials.
However, measuring material properties of these dielectric materials under measurement can be complicated by the fact that the reflection of the THZ radiation will impacted based on the position of the sample. If the position of the sample cannot be determined, the measurement of the material properties will be adversely impacted.